When Stampy and the gang plays Fnaf!
by Yui Rio Asano
Summary: Stampy and his friends took the challenge to play a horror game as Five Nights At Freddy s. But will he and his friends survive the jumpscares that are in the game? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am gonna post a minecraft fanfict this time and it's about the youtuber Stampy and his friends. So let's see what characters I'm gonna post.**

 **Stampy**

 **Squid**

 **Lee**

 **Amy**

 **Rosie**

 **Ok, let's just say their teenagers alright. Lol, let's see how they suffer and Enjoy the story *takes out popcorn***

 **~·~·~··~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·**

 **CHAPTER 1: WHAT horror GAME?**

 _Everyone was in Stampys room doing their own things until Rosie burst in the room with her computer. "GUY'S LOOK WHAT I FOUND! FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY`S IS ACTUALLY A REAL GAME!" She yelled. With that everyone turned to her as Squid facepalmed, "Duh, it's always real! I saw Sqaishy playing it the other day, man she screams so loud." Most of them were excited. Lee was nervous and jumped straight on Stampy's bed. "G..guys, I p..played I..it b..befo..before, I..it's re..rea..really s..sc..scar..scary." Lee said terrified as he hugged Amy. Squid then facepalmed, "Its just a stupid horror game, Its just about dumb animatronics in a pizza restaurant, quit being a baby Lee." Squid explained still facepalming._

 _"I would love to see you getting jumpscared by those animatronics and screaming like a Girl." Lee argued. Squid them scoffed, "Like that's gonna happen, I'm not a baby!" Squid argued back. Amy had enough of them and pulled Lee and Squids ears. Stampy then when crazy and started screaming like a Girl, "AHHH! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Everyone turned to Stampy. "What?!" All of them shouted at Stampy. "I FORGOTTEN TO EAT CAKE FOR BREAKFAST!" With that, Stampy began screaming again, everyone in the room facepalmed. "OMG STAMPY! THAT'S GONNA MAKE YOU FAT!" Squid yelled._

"SAYS THE SQUID WHO WEARS A PARTY HAT!" Stampy yelled back at Squid. Squid then smirked "Hey, not my fault, I um a... AMY GIVE ME MY DIAMOND HELMET!" Squid told Amy as she nodded and gave him his helmet. Rosie then facepalmed, "Guys! Are we gonna play the game or are we just gonna fight all day." Everyone stared at Rosie for a second. Lee then got nervous again and spoke up.

"I vote fight all day, anyone with me, raise your hands." But with that, no one raises their hands which made Lee even more nervous. "Just play the stupid game, like if I'm gonna get scared!" Squid snorted and made Lee growl and shivered at the same time. "Ok let's see, who will do the first night?" Rosie asked them. "I think it's best if Lee do it since he is the scaredy cat or should I say scaredy bear!" Squid suggested as he smirked. Lee's ears perked up as he heard that he is doing the first night.

Lee growled at Squid, "What the wheck do you even have against me?!" He yelled at Squid. Squid crossed his arms, "Hey, not my fault Stampy likes you more then me!" He replied as he stuck his tongue out at Lee. Stampy then asked Rosie a question, "What night am I gonna play?" Rosie thought for a second, "you know what, let's just wait for Lee to finish the first night." She said as she smirked. Amy opened the computer and clicked on the five nights at Freddy`s game.

Squid smirked and elbowed Lee, "Good luck failing!" He whispered to Lee. Lee growled and sighed as he sat down on his chair. He gulped for a minute as he thought in his head.

'I am gonna fail this.'

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~**

 **OMG! Lee u can beat it!**

 **Freddy: U forgot about us...**

 **No I haven't, What are u talking about?**

 **Freddy: U DIDNT UPDATE ANY OF THE FNAF FANFICTS!**

 **WHY, can't I take a break?**

 **Stampy: I'm not that obsessed with cake u know.**

 **Squid: *facepalms* I blame Lee.**

 **Lee: OH MY GOD SQUID! WHAT DO U EVEN HAVE AGAINST ME?!**

 **Squid: U STOLE MY STAMPY!**

 **Foxy: Cell, who are these people, they show up at our house and began fighting like they live here.**

 ***facepalms* Stampy, Lee and Squid, why are u guys here.**

 **Lee: AHH IS THAT FREDDY FAZBEAR?! *faints***

 **Freddy: Um, Wtf was that for?**

 **Squid: Don't worry, he is just a scaredy cat! Why, Its our fanfict can't we be here?!**

 **Well, if u promise not to fight! Every start and end of every chapter, not like Freddy here.**

 **Squid: yeah, yeah whatever!**


	2. Chapter 2: Night One (Lee)

**YEAH! NIGHT ONE BY MR LEEMATODE! OH, AND BTW, THEY WILL BE JOINING ME IN EVERY START AND END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **Lee: Don't you dare call me Leematode**

 **Squid: Get ready to get Reckt!**

 **Lee: Fuck u squid.**

 **Squid: Well Fuck u too.**

 **WHAT DID SAY ABOUT FIGHTING AT THE BEGINNING!**

 **Squid: so what? I don't listen to you.**

 **Lee: Oh shut your mouth Squid Nugget!**

 **Squid: But don't worry Lee, if u die, of heart attack, I will take care of Stampy.**

 **Lee: U know I'm a bear right?**

 **Squid: I AM THE MIGHTY CRAKEN!**

 **Freddy: HEY! I AM A BEAR TOO I KNOW!**

 **Lee: Seriously, can we stop fighting.**

 **Squid: Well, Its your fault. If Stampy didn't replace me, then we wouldn't be fighting right now!**

 **Stampy: FOR THE 87 TIME SQUID THAT I DID NOT REPLACE U!**

 **Squid: YES U DID!**

 **OH MY GOD ALL 3 OF U PLZ SHUT UP! Sorry for the interruption! Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

 **Squid: Ha-**

 **SHUT UP!**

 **~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

 **CHAPTER 2: NIGHT ONE (LEE)**

 _"Guys, I am so nervous!" Lee said nervously. Amy turned to Lee and kissed him on the cheek which made Lee blush madly. "OMG JUST STOP, JUST STOP! STOP THE LOVE THINGS OK?! MAN YOU GUYS ARE GROSS!" Squid yelled at the two, but just at that second, Rosie came up and kissed Squid that made him blushed. Lee then looked at him and smirked, "LOOK WHO IS BLUSHING NOW!" Stampy then got back from his kitchen with cake as usual, he looked at them and facepalmed._

 _"Guys, can we just get this game going?" He asked. All eyes then turned to Stampy, all except Lee nodded. Lee then clicked new game and braced himself for the challenge. But what made him even more nervous is that everyone else was watching him from behind._

 _*Phone starts ringing*_

 _"Hello?" Stampy asked._

 _*Phone still rings*_

 _"HELLO?" Amy replied._

 _*Phone still continues to ring*_

 _"OH MY GOSH! HELLO ALREADY!" Squid yelled almost smashing the computer but was stopped by Rosie._

 _*Phone pick up*_

 _"I am not gonna like this." Lee said nervously._

 _*After the phone call*_

 _"Well that is boring" Squid said. Rosie shook her head as everyone paid attention to Lee. Then twelve o clock turned to one. Lee was sweating as he checked the cameras. "Lee, are you sure this is scary?" Stampy asked. Lee just sighed, he was very nervous._

 _2 am._

 _"Check the Rabbit!" Amy shouted at Lee as he nodded. He checked the show stage and saw Freddy and Chica still there. "Wait, where is the Rabbit?" Rosie asked as she hugged Squid. "CHECK THE LEFT DOOR!" Stampy yelled nervously as he began to hug his cake. Lee checked the door light and came face to face with a purple bunny. "AHH!" All except Squid screamed. "SHUT THE DOOR!" Stampy screamed as Lee SHUT the door._

 _"Oh my gosh, the Rabbit is gonna drain my power if he keeps standing there." Lee said. The rest stared at Lee confused. "Uh, Lee, were is the power?" Amy asked. Lee pointed to the power at the bottom which read 64%. And of course, everyone began screaming except Squid. Suddenly Stampy remembered something, "LEE CHECK THE DUCKY!" He yelled._

 _"Lee checked the left door light and saw that Bonnie left. Lee sighed as he opened the door, he then heard pots and pans coming from the kitchen. "The duck is in the kitchen." Rosie said as Lee nodded. "Lee, you are sweating all over my hand!" Squid yelled as he pulled away his hand. Stampy facepalmed and yelled at him, "YOU ARE SLIMY! WHY ARE YOU WORRIED! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT YOUR THE BRAINS AND I'M THE LOOKS!" Squid rolled his eyes at Stampy._

 _4 am_

 _"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Lee cried as he saw the power. It was exactly 20%. "Lee, the Rabbit is back!" Rosie yelled as Lee SHUT the door._

 _5 am at 14%power._

 _"I AM NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Lee cried. Chica was at the door as Bonnie was at the west hall corner. "LEE! THE POWER IS AT 1%!" Amy yelled as he hugged Lee. Everyone except Squid of course crossed their fingers. Then the power went out, Freddy Fazbear began playing his jungle. "Oh my gosh I am so dead!" Lee yelled as everyone began a hug._

 _But then suddenly, The clock turned from 5 am to 6 am. Everyone's eyes were as wide as plates while their jaws hung open. "OMG LEE! YOU DID IT CAKE PARTY!" Stampy yelled. Lee cried with tears of joy and passed out. "Um, Lee?" Rosie said trying to wake Lee up._

 _"WHO IS PLAYING NIGHT TWO?!" Squid sorta asked but mostly yelled at Rosie. Rosie thought for a minute and smirked, "Amy will." She calmly said as Amy's jaws dropped open. Amy squirmed and passed out next to Lee. Stampy then walked in from the kitchen eating cake. "What did I miss?" He asked both Squid and Rosie._

 _"Well, Amy is doing the second night." Rosie explained as Stampy sighed in relief._

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·**

 **YAYY! LEE DID IT! NEXT, AMY TAKES THE CHALLENGE OF THE SECOND NIGHT.**

 **Lee: Yes! I did it. That was scary.**

 **Squid: I COULD DO BETTER!**

 **Chica: FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM A CHICKEN! NOT A DUCK U SMELLY CAT!**

 **Stampy: PIZZA MAKES U FAT! U DUCKY DUCK!**

 **Chica: I HATE U!**

 **CALM DOWN I TWO!**

 **Freddy: UGH I ALMOST HAD U! U FUCKING NICE BEAR!**

 **Squid: wow, me and u must be friends.**

 **Lee: ehehe, Freddy... *faints***

 **Freddy: WHY DO U KEEP FAINTING?!**

 **Squid: Meh, he is an idiot.**

 **Foxy: FREDDY! BE NICE!**

 **GUYS! SHUT UP OR U WILL GET THE PIT!**

 **Freddy: No... Wait, don't u use that fo the Q &A?**

 **I do, but I will use it now if all of u don't SHUT UP!**

 **Freddy: heh, idiot.**

 ***pushes button***

 **Everyone: AHHHH!**

 **Hope you like it and**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
